gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Emma and Will, Finn and Santana, and Jesse and Rachel. The song shows Finn, Emma, and Rachel being unsure about losing their virginity and Santana, Will, and Jesse trying to convince the other to go through with it. Rachel and Jesse are in Rachel's room, Santana and Finn are in a motel room, and Will and Emma are at Will's house. This song is a dream sequence, as Finn and Santana are later revealed to be the only ones to go through with their plans (Finn losing his virginity, but Rachel and Emma keeping theirs). Lyrics Rachel (with Jesse): I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through I (didn't know how lost I was until I found you) Emma and Will: I was beat, incomplete I'd been had I was sad and blue Jesse and Rachel: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Finn, Jesse, Rachel, and Santana: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast I've Rachel with Jesse: Been saving it all for you, Cause only love can last Emma and Will: You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong Yeah, you make me bold Rachel with Jesse: Oh, your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold Finn, Jesse, Will, Rachel, Santana, and Emma (Santana): Like a virgin Touched for the very first time (Hey, yeah) Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine Finn, Jesse, and Will (Emma and Rachel): Ooh (Woah) Ooh (Santana: Woah, oh, oh) (Woah) Ooh (Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Woah) Ooh (Santana: Woah-oh) Santana: You're so fine and you're mine Santana with Finn: I'll be yours Till the end of time Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide Finn, Jesse, Will, Rachel, and Emma (Santana): Like a virgin (You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Oh, baby) Finn, Jesse, Will, Rachel, Santana, and Emma: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Finn and Rachel (Santana): Ooh, ooh, like a virgin (Hey) Finn and Rachel (with Santana): Feels (so good inside) Jesse (Santana): When you hold me (When you hold me) When your heart beats (Finn: When your heart beats) When you love me (When you love me, baby) Finn and Rachel (Santana): Oh-oh, woah Finn, Rachel, and Santana (Santana): Woah, oh, oh (Yeah) Finn and Rachel: Oh, oh, yeah Finn, Jesse, Will, Rachel, Santana, and Emma (Santana): (Oh) Like a virgin Trivia *During the recording session for this song, the producers had each singer sing the entire song so they would be able to edit the song in any way they pleased. *Finn is the only one who actually lost his virginity after this number. *During the episode, there are several scenes in which some people performed others' lines. *This is the first of two songs in which Emma and Finn both sing a solo. The other was The Scientist in the episode The Break-Up Errors *In one of the angles with Jesse and Rachel, you can see Lea Michele's tattoo on her left shoulder. *When Santana in straddling Finn, you can see Naya Rivera's neck tattoo. Gallery 3470456.large.jpg Likeavirginglee.jpg Fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg Fintana moment.jpg Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg 224574960_640.jpg glee 15 like a virgin 2.png glee-like-a-virgin.img.jpg glee-virgin-1.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Santana-finn-santana-and-finn-20055449-500-281.jpg Imagesg.jpg Likeavirgin st.berry.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mc809sW7Du1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif lav.gif lav1.gif lav3.gif lav5.gif lav6.gif Bodyroll.gif s115likeavirgin.gif Santana Finn LAV.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One